Sōzō Saisei
Sōzō Saisei Creation Rebirth A very advanced form of renten jutsu said to be nothing more then a myth. The life energy that flows through the body exists as the skin of the soul, but not only that but as the skin of the prime material body which host the spirit as well. There are many strange and unexplained phenomena in the universe and throughout the planes that sometimes have strange and debilitating effects on physical bodies and objects. Ki is the supernatural protection our spirits have over these unknown forces. Ki stabilizes our bodies from supernatural disturbances and to impose a mystical template on our physical forms of what we should be. Human Transmutation adjusts and rewrites those mystic parameters and expends ki to cause that spirit skin to impose different properties on the prime material form it surrounds. The ki is used to support whatever enhancements are made to the prime material form. So long as the ki remains, the new form and all of its rewritten properties override the old prime material form and its properties. The greater the change between the original prime material structure and the new transmuted structure, the greater the amount of energy used to sustain the new structure. Ultimate Shield There’s a key element in humans that serve to increase the body’s hardness and resistance to abrasion, carbon. It makes up a third of every person and carbons degree of hardness can be changed depending on the strength of its atomic bond it can mean the difference between a diamond and pencil led. This technique re-arranges the configuration of carbon atoms of the body, allowing the alchemist to convert their skin into an indestructible substance. As the alchemist has control over the configuration of their body's carbon atoms, the substances that they can convert their skin into can vary based on their intentions. They can choose to convert their skin into the indestructible substance, or they can turn their skin into a weak charcoal. Using the shield on the whole body takes up a massive amount of energy so beginners usually use it to form claws covering up to their shoulders (thereby summoning make-shift weapons at will), leaving much of the body vulnerable to attack (only using the shield on other areas to protect them from attack temporarily. Earth Spear by absorbing matter into the body the alchemist can densify their muscles gaining great strength as well as an extremely tough hide rivaling the ultimate shield, but much more flexible. The leg muscles also become extremely dense providing great speed. The alchemist is now more than capable of crushing and tearing through solid rock and steel with their bare hands, and can easily crush a human body with accidental ease. Ultimate Eye Warriors are able to read the flow of the Dragon's Pulse, thereby becoming not only able to commune with nature and understand their surroundings, but sense the presence and movements of the people and animals around them as well by reading the pulse of life energy within their bodies. This allows them the ability to read and predict practically any move their opponent could make as well as the minute details and movements of their general surroundings. The eye's only weakness is that while the warrior is capable of reading any situation, their body may be unable to keep up with the projected courses of action that their sight ability proposes to them. Body Changing Method This is a highly advanced alchemical technique that allows one to alchemically alter the formation of their biological cells at will. As a result they can cause themself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Masters of this technique are even able to precisely duplicate another person’s retina pattern in their own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on their own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. While this technique can only change the bodies’ size and shape but not its mass. Skilled alchemists are able to use their shape shifting abilities to form weapons with parts of their bodies. For instance, they can shape their arms into blades or clubs. This ability makes them dangerous hand-to-hand combatants. Category:Technique Category:Alchemy